Sway Upon the Thimble of Fate and Destiny
by Crazy Chi Chi1
Summary: A girl is abandoned as a child and grows up adopted until one day her hidden powers emerge. Setting off in the World alone, she encounters what fate is and how it is intertwined with ourselves.


**__**

Sway Upon the Thimble of Fate and Destiny

By Aimee Barrett (Crazy Chi Chi)" 2001

This story is in the memory of a friend who was a lost soul searching for the meaning of life until the evils of self - doubt tore her down. This is for you Jennifer, for it was you who showed me what can happen when you lose faith in life itself.

"Sway on the thimble of Fate and Destiny."

--**Prologue**--

She awoke to the light of the sun's rays bouncing off her gear and sheath. The woman gathered herself and her belongings and stood up in the field, smiling. At once, she began to walk at a fast clip towards the distant ridges of the Amnion Mountains. She was a lost soul searching for her meaning in life.

She was born to a Saiya-jin father and a human mother. Her father never knew about her when, immediately after she was born, her mother tossed her aside a road like trash. She bore a scar on her face from an injury pertaining to that very same incident. She survived in the wilderness until the age of 4, when a woman named Mel took her in and raised her. She was named Kirobi. Sensing Kirobi had a hidden power, Mel, who was an experienced marital artist, taught the young girl the arts. 

Until the age of 11, Kirobi was raised like any other school child, except for her training. On a windy day in June she was harassed by a group of kids who then killed her cat. Filled with anger and hate, Kirobi exploded and transformed into a super saiya-jin, nearly killing the bullies. Filled with fright, she raced home and packed her belongings, intending to run away. But just as she ran out the door, Mel spoke to her a final time.

"Kirobi, I know what happened to you today and I know you are frightened by your powers. I cannot stop you or your fate, for I have taught you all I know. Now go and face your future."

And that is how it all began

****

CHAPTER ONE

The gentle breeze from the south brushed strands of hair across kirobe's face. Her cold gray eyes twitched as she took in her surroundings. The distant cry of thunder echoed in the distance as clouds thickened in the sky, plump with rain. The village was silent; there was not a person about. The straw huts held firm as a cloud burst erupted, which Kirobe ignored. 'Something is not right...' she thought, drawing her sword, 'I cannot detect any signs of life in this village!'

Then she felt it -- the powerful ki of a being. 'What the F---!?' she thought, 'This ki, its like I've known it my whole life!'

She raced down the muddy road, running towards the source of the ki. With her sword fully drawn, she burst full on into a wheat field, revealing the ki, which now belong to several fighters. The fighters looked up in surprise at her.

"Whats going on here?" challenged Kirobi, leaping into a defensive stance. She looked in shock as two of the warriors were surrounded in a glowing aura and their hair was a golden yellow. 

"Get back girl!" yelled one of the glowing warriors, glaring. "This is not a place to play!"

"I'm not here to play!" replied Kirobi calmly. "I want to know whats going on and please don't call me 'girl,' the name's Kirobi."

This time the second warrior spoke up. "Kirobi, it's not safe here! Please leave." Kirobi just stared.

There was a distant explosion and an energy wave knocked the two glowing warriors to the ground, along with the rest of the fighters, but Kirobi stood calmly.

The second warrior stood up and gasped in shock that Kirobi hadn't been knocked down. 'Who is this girl?' he thought, as he turned and helped the first warrior up. 'I can't worry about that now, I got this fight to worry about!'

Kirobi looked towards the mountains and sensed something a great uneasiness. 'Maybe these fighters were here, because they have this feeling too.' she thought. 'Maybe I can help. I have nothing better to do.'

She carefully laid down her backpack and sheathed her sword. She undid her sheath and took off her blue trenchcoat, laying it on the ground. She tied the sheath back on and walked over to the fighters. 

One of the fighters smiled to her. "I'm Mekan!" he said. His black hair and blue eyes shown from his heavy rouge coat. She forced a smile and flicked her tail. Mekan gasped and stepped away slowly, pointing. "Uh....guys....this ain't no ordinary girl....."

The two glowing warriors turned and starred at Kirobi, who looked up confused. "So she's saiya-jin!? She's still just a girl!" growled the first warrior. "She probably can't even power - up."

"I'm not just a 'girl!'" exclaimed Kirobi, as she took a fighting stance, tightening her muscles. Instantly an intense aura surrounded her and her hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, turned blond. "Now tell Me." she grinned. "What is going on?"

A distant explosion interrupted them. "Here he comes!" shouted the second warrior. Out of the sky a reptilian creature landed in the field. It was heavily armored, but small; his four eyes darted to and fro, while its spiked tail thumped against the ground. "Phage......." hissed Mekan, stepping behind Kirobi. The two warriors landed nearby, taking a defensive stance. 

"I must say, your friend will not be joining you, my dears." the creature hissed, smiling.

"I will destroy you Phage! It is my destiny!" challenged the first warrior. 

"Dmande, so you wish to challenge me. So be it-" hissed Phage.

"Wait!" exclaimed Kirobi, running past Dmande. "Allow me to fight."

"A woman?" sneered Phage, flicking his forked tongue at Kirobi. "Dmande, I never knew you hired people to do your dirty work-"

"She not with me!" yelled Dmande as Phage walked up to Kirobe, grinning. Her glowing aura burned in the setting sun. Just as he was about to touch her aura, she yelped, "Don't touch it!" but it too late!

Phage's view faded into blackness, then erupted with color. He was no longer in the field with the other fighters and Kirobi, but in the middle of a great battle. He recoiled as blows upon blow of ki blast were haphazardly exchanged. Then the world faded and he was in another field where a girl was playing with a dragon. A voice softly sang:

"The linger of death

the gamble of life

sway on the thimble of fate

and destiny..."

He watched in horror as the girl laughed and pointed to the bloody carcass of Phage. He couldn't move, for he was shocked beyond belief. 'I am viewing my death...but how!?' he thought as the solitary voice sang dispirited:

"Evil will rise......yet its death will be quick.

A child's warnings, 

a saiya-jins challenge.

Either way, in the end

Evil has no future

Evil has no gains."

Phage fell to the earth, unconscious as Kirobi recoiled in fear, her powers waning. she backed slowly away, then fell back, "I didn't mean any harm." she whispered as the other fighters ran over. Mekan grabbed her shoulder, as Dmande stepped over to Phage. "Is he dead!?" yelled Mekan. 

"No, fool. Can't you feel his energy?" hissed Dmande. "Look he's waking up. That female did something though, I gotta say. Kidah come here!"

The second warrior looked up and walked over. "Yes, father?"

"Kidah! Go help that female! Get her outta here!" Kidah nodded and he went normal. His soft black hair and green eyes radiated a sense of kindness from within. Kirobi closed her eyes, crying softly as Kidah picked her up and took off.

Phage awoke, shaking his head slowly. "Where's that female!?" he snapped, standing up.

"Nice nap you had there, Phage, but the girl went away." Exclaimed Mekan, grinning. 

"You fool!" Phage hissed. "Do you realize what that girl is worth? Her abilities surpasses even my own!"

"What the H*** are you talking about lizard?" snapped Dmande. 

Phage grinned evilily. "That saiya-jin female can show whoever touches her ki, visions of time, fools!"


End file.
